Bon anniversaire Merlin!
by lele-35
Summary: Arthur en est sûr, son valet lui cache quelque chose... Pourquoi donc Merlin se comporte-t-il comme ça? Si en plus son serviteur se fait enlevé par Morgane, ça ne facilicite rien!Mais Arthur pourrait bien découvrir plus qu'il ne l'imaginait... Spoiler S4
1. Chapitre 1

**Salut tout le monde ! Cette fois je reviens avec un « two-shot » ! J'espère que ça vous plaira, voilà la première partie, bonne lecture !**

- Nous avons besoin de savoir ce qu'Arthur prépare ! s'exclama Morgane, n'avez-vous donc aucune informations susceptible de nous aider ?

- Non ma Dame. Je doute qu'Arthur en ait parlé à quiconque. Il me fait confiance, il m'en aurait certainement parlé également. répondit Agravain

Morgane, essayant de se calmer, réfléchit. Agravain attendit avec un peu d'appréhension.

- A qui Arthur fait-il assez confiance pour divulguer cette information ? interrogea Morgane

- Eh bien il y a ses chevaliers...

- Non, le coupa-t-elle, pas pour un tel secret. Si même vous ne le savez pas, ce doit être vraiment important .

Elle s'interrompit, et un sourire froid fleurit sur son visage :

- Arthur a curieusement une entière confiance en son serviteur.

- Vous pensez qu'il l'aurait dit à son valet ? fit Agravain, éberlué

- Oui. Il n'accorde pas tant d'importance que cela aux rangs sociaux. Et comme je l'ai déjà dit, il tient beaucoup à ce garçon. Je suis certaine qu'il le sait.

- Ma Dame... sauf votre respect, je ne pense pas que...

- Vous allez devoir enlever Merlin, l'interrompit-elle,débrouillez-vous pour la manière dont vous le ferez, mais je veux avoir une... discussion avec lui.

Agravain, abandonnant toutes chances de la faire changer d'avis, ne put que s'incliner devant cet ordre explicite.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

- Debout là-dedans ! s'écria Merlin

Le serviteur tira les rideaux, laissant entrer les rayons du soleil dans la pièce. Arthur grogna,les yeux toujours fermés, la couverture tirée sur lui. Merlin, un sourire en coin, se dirigea vers le lit. Il tira la couverture d'un coup sec, sans prendre en compte les protestations d'Arthur. Il tira ensuite de force l'oreille royale et il l'abattit sur la tête du Roi.

- Merlin ! s'écria-t-il

Le dénommé lui fit un grand sourire. Roulant des yeux, mais un sourire narquois apparaissant, Arthur lui annonça, en guise de vengeance à ce réveil brutal :

- Bien ! Aujourd'hui Merlin, tu devras ranger ma chambre, cirer mes bottes, laver mes vêtements, polir mon armure...

Il continua de citer toutes les tâches que Merlin devait effectuer. Celui-ci d'ailleurs n'avait plus le moindre sourire sur son visage.

- Je suis obligé de faire TOUTES ces tâches ? le coupa-t-il

Arthur le regarda, surpris. D'habitude, Merlin le laissait finir et ne se laissait pas démonter aussi facilement. Mais là, il semblait plutôt désespéré :

- Et puis-je savoir pourquoi tu ne ferais pas toutes ces tâches ? répliqua Arthur

- J'aimerais juste... finir plus tôt. répondit Merlin en se mordant les lèvres

Son serviteur lui cachait quelque chose.

- Pourquoi veux-tu finir plus tôt ?

- Parce que... Gaïus... a besoin de moi et...

- Et tu n'es pas le serviteur de Gaïus ! Qu'est-ce que tu me caches ?

Merlin, rouge, ne répondit pas. Arthur se sentit vexé et lui dit :

- Si tu ne me dis pas la réelle raison tu ne finiras pas plus tôt aujourd'hui.

Merlin le fusilla du regard.

- C'est une affaire personnelle Sire, répondit-il un peu plus froidement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu

Arthur haussa un sourcil. Etait-ce donc si confidentiel que cela pour que Merlin se cabre aussi facilement ?

- Tu n'auras qu'à être plus rapide à faire tes tâches si tu veux finir plus tôt dans ce cas, répliqua-t-il, vexé, et d'ailleurs, les écuries ont besoin d'être nettoyé !

Merlin pinça des lèvres :

- Bien, _Sire_.

Il s'inclina et partit, prêt à effectuer ses tâches, assez énervé. Arthur, avait-il donc besoin de savoir tout sur lui ? Ne pouvait-il pas avoir une vie privée ? C'était déjà assez gênant comme ça que Gauvain sache qu'aujourd'hui était son anniversaire.

Arthur, de son côté était perplexe. Merlin n'était pas aussi irritable d'habitude. Au début, il n'avait pas eu l'intention de lui donner réellement toutes ces tâches à faire... mais il l'avait cherché après tout ! Il n'avait qu'à pas lui répondre comme il l'avait fait !

Merlin regardait l'armure d'Arthur. Celle-ci semblait plus grande que d'habitude. Donc plus longue à nettoyer. Sans doute ,se disait-il, cela à cause du manque de motivation, mais il était vraiment découragé par toutes ces tâches à faire ! Il en avait un peu moins normalement, mais évidemment le jour de son anniversaire, le Roi en avait décidé autrement !

Polissant distraitement l'armure, il ne se rendit pas compte que Gwen était derrière lui.

- Bonjour Merlin ! s'exclama-t-elle joyeusement, bon anniversaire, ajouta-t-elle

Merlin, qui avait eu un sursaut en l'entendant, la regarda surpris. Comment le savait-elle ? Comme si elle avait lu ses pensées, elle rigola :

- Gaïus me l'a dit il y a trois jours ! Tu pensais t'en sortir comme ça, seul peut-être ?

Merlin grogna mais sourit :

- Merci Gwen...

- Arthur ne t'a pas donné ta journée ? s'étonna-t-elle en voyant l'armure

- Non. Mais il ne sait pas que c'est mon anniversaire aujourd'hui, répondit Merlin en haussant des épaules

- Pourquoi ne lui as-tu pas dit ?

- Je n'allais pas lui dire ça comme ça ! Il s'en fiche sûrement d'ailleurs ! Et je ne veux pas que tout le monde le sache ! Ce n'est qu'un anniversaire, tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal ! s'exclama-t-il

- Tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal ? répéta-t-elle, tu te trompes. Je suis certaine que si Arthur le savait, il t'aurait donné moins de travail, il aurait fait quelque chose !

- Eh bien crois ce que tu veux, mais moi, je m'en fiche. Je te demande juste de ne le dire à personne et surtout pas Arthur.

Gwen afficha une moue déçue :

- C'est bien parce que tu me le demandes avec cet air-là !

Merlin lui sourit, et la remercia. Une heure plus tard, il avait finit de nettoyer l'armure, et la déposa discrètement dans la chambre du Roi, avant de repartir. Il se dirigea vers les écuries, avec un énorme soupire. Il _détestait _devoir nettoyer les écuries.

Il prit la fourche et commença. Mais alors qu'il triait la paille, il sentit un mouchoir s'abattre au niveau de sa bouche et son nez, avec un bras qui l'emprisonnait fermement. Il se débattit, et dû respirer. Il sentit alors ses yeux se fermer et perdit connaissance.

- Tu n'aurais pas vu Merlin ? demanda Arthur, je cherche cet idiot depuis une heure. Nous partons à la chasse. Et il n'est pas dans les écuries non plus...

Gwen le regarda, se retenant visiblement de tout lui révéler au sujet de Merlin.

- Il nettoyait votre armure la dernière fois que je l'ai vu, répondit-elle

- Oui mais il a apparemment fini cette activité puisque j'ai vu mon armure dans ma chambre.

Gwen hésita, puis se décida. Elle n'allait pas dire que c'était l'anniversaire de Merlin aujourd'hui mais pouvait essayer d'alléger ses tâches !

- Vous ne devriez pas lui donner autant de tâches. Il avait l'air démoralisé tout à l'heure.

Arthur la regarda dans les yeux et dit :

-Tu sais quelque chose.

Gwen rougit. Etait-ce donc si visible que cela ? Arthur lui sourit, tendrement amusé et demanda :

- Ne peux-tu me dire ce qu'il y a avec Merlin aujourd'hui ? Il était bizarre ce matin déjà.

- Je suis désolée mais je lui ai promis de ne rien dire à personne...

Arthur prit une moue déçue, et Gwen eut pitié de son amant :

- Cependant, Gaïus, lui sait quelque chose et n'a rien promis à Merlin !

Le visage d'Arthur retrouva le sourire :

- Merci Guenièvre !

Le Roi alla dans les appartements de Gaïus :

- Bonjour ! Vous n'auriez pas vu Merlin ?

- Non Sire. Je le pensais avec vous, répondit Gaïus

- Dîtes-moi, y'a-t-il quelque chose de particulier aujourd'hui ?

Le médecin l'observa, méfiant :

- Non Sire.

Arthur faillit s'étouffer. Ainsi, même Gaïus était tenu au secret ?

- Il n'y a rien concernant Merlin ? demanda-t-il innocemment

- Eh bien je pense que s'il voulait que vous le sachiez, il vous l'aurait dit. Je suis désolé mais je ne dirai rien , sourit Gaïus

- Mais même Guenièvre est au courant ! gémit Arthur, je suis sans doute le seul à ne pas l'être !

- Oh non rassurez-vous Sire. Il n'y a que moi, Guenièvre et Gauvain qui savons ce qu'il se passe aujourd'hui.

Le visage d'Arthur s'éclaira :

- Gauvain ? Alors lui le sait ? Merci Gaïus !

Sans laisser le temps au médecin de répondre, il partit de ses appartements pour aller trouver Gauvain.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Merlin ouvrit les yeux, désorienté. Il était sur une chaise, les mains liés derrière le dossier. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et détailla l'endroit où il était. Il le reconnut immédiatement pour y avoir été déjà prisonnier !

- Bonjour, fit une voix ironique

Il tourna la tête. Morgane l'observait avec un petit sourire amusé.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez de moi Morgane ? répondit-il d'un ton agressif

- Tu es bien pressé. Nous ne sommes pas vus depuis...

- Que vous avez kidnappé Gaïus et essayé par ailleurs de me tuer, la coupa Merlin

- En effet. Tu n'es donc pas content de revoir une vieille amie ?

- Nous ne sommes plus amis depuis le moment où vous vous êtes alliée à Morgause ! répliqua Merlin

- Depuis le moment où tu as essayé de me tuer, rectifia Morgane

- Parce que vous vous étiez alliée à Morgause, compléta Merlin

- Je voulais simplement qu'Uther meurt. Je pensais à l'époque qu'Arthur ferait un meilleur Roi. Tu aurais pu me laisser faire, je ne me serais alors pas rendue compte combien j'avais tort au sujet d'Arthur et il aurait pu vivre paisiblement.

Merlin ne répondit rien. Même si Morgane était à présent son ennemie, il regrettait toujours de l'avoir empoisonnée... mais s'il ne l'avait pas fait, Camelot aurait été perdu pour toujours.

- J'ai besoin de savoir ce qu'Arthur prépare, déclara-t-elle soudain

Merlin releva les yeux vers elle.

- Je ne vous dirai jamais rien ! cracha-t-il

Morgane eut un sourire froid :

- Je m'en doutais. Et c'est pour ça que je sens que nous allons nous amuser.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

- Gauvain ! appela Arthur, attendez !

Le chevalier, qui était en route pour ses appartements, s'arrêta.

- Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Sauriez-vous où est Merlin ? demanda le Roi

- Non Sire. Je l'ai juste vu ce matin, avoua-t-il avec un petit sourire amusé

- Savez-vous ce que Merlin a aujourd'hui ? Il est bizarre.

- Il ne vous l'a pas dit ? s'étonna Gauvain

- Non. Alors qu'est-ce donc ? demanda impatiemment Arthur

- Je suppose que ça embêtera Merlin si je vous le dis... commença-t-il l'air ennuyé

- Oui mais...

- Et c'est pourquoi je vais vous le dire ! finit Gauvain avec un sourire malicieux en pensant à son ami

Arthur se tut, et attendit la révélation tant attendue :

- C'est son anniversaire aujourd'hui !

Arthur en fut bouche-bée. Il s'attendait à tout sauf à ça ! Il n'avait jamais réellement pensé à demander la date d'anniversaire de Merlin. Mais il était surtout blessé que celui-ci ne le lui ai pas dit.

- Son anniversaire ? répéta-t-il

- Oui... il était sacrément embêté que je sois au courant d'ailleurs ! Mais Guenièvre me l'a dit par inadvertance hier !

- Mais... pourquoi ne m'a-t-il rien dit ?

- Il n'a rien dit à personne, sauf à Gaïus, répondit le chevalier en haussant des épaules, c'est Merlin vous savez. Parfois il ne vaut mieux pas chercher à comprendre.

Arthur fit un sourire au chevalier qui le lui rendit et alla dans ses appartements afin de voir si Merlin ne s'y cachait pas. Sait-on jamais ! Il y trouva à la place Guenièvre, qui l'attendait.

- Avez-vous trouvé la réponse à votre question ? lui demanda-t-elle avec un petit sourire

- Oui. Gauvain m'a répondu ! C'est l'anniversaire de Merlin aujourd'hui !

Gwen rigola et hocha la tête.

- Ne deviez-vous pas aller à la chasse ?

- Si mais Merlin est introuvable. Et il fait assez froid dehors. J'ai finalement décidé que ce serait une journée calme.

Gwen sourit, sachant parfaitement que les raisons d'Arthur n'étaient pas le froid. Soudain, le Roi eut comme une illumination et s'exclama, faisant sursauter Gwen :

- La taverne ! Il doit être à la taverne. C'est toujours ici qu'il est lorsqu'il est introuvable ! J'y vais de ce pas !

Guenièvre le regarda lui sourire avant qu'il ne parte d'un pas rapide. Elle rigola, se doutant qu'il ne trouverait certainement pas Merlin là-bas.

FIN CHAPITRE 1

La suite et fin viendra bientôt ;)

Reviews ?


	2. Chapter 2: Dans l'antre de Morgane

**Note : Salut ! D'abord merci de me lire et pour vos reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir d'en recevoir^^ Alors finalement ce two-shot va se transformer en three-shot, désolé ! Mais cette fois la troisième sera NORMALEMENT bien la dernière ! C'est tout pour l'instant ! Aller, je vous laisse lire, bonne lecture !**

Arthur sortit de la taverne, mécontent. Merlin n'y était pas. Mais où était donc passé cet idiot ? Personne ne l'avait vu depuis un moment... certes Merlin disparaissait parfois un moment mais en général, il avertissait au moins une personne de l'endroit où il allait... Gaïus ! Arthur se rendit dans les appartements du médecin.

- Gaïus ! l'appela-t-il

Le concerné apparut alors dans son champs de vision.

- Altesse ? demanda Gaïus

- Vous ne savez vraiment pas où pourrait être Merlin ? J'ai vérifié partout, et il n'est pas à la taverne non plus !

- Vous êtes certain qu'il n'est pas dans le château à faire une de vos tâches ?

- Certain, personne ne l'a vu depuis un moment. Et d'habitude vous savez où il est alors...

- Je suis désolé Sire, mais je ne saurais dire où il se trouve, répondit Gaïus

Arthur sut qu'il disait la vérité en voyant la mine légèrement inquiète du médecin.

- C'est bizarre... il ne disparaît pas comme cela d'habitude... enfin si, mais vous êtes toujours au courant en général !

- En effet... fit Gaïus, pensif

Guenièvre arriva alors, suivie de Gauvain.

- Vous n'avez toujours pas trouvé Merlin ? demanda-t-elle

- Non. Personne ne l'a vu depuis ce matin, répondit Arthur

- Il lui est arrivé quelque chose, trancha-t-elle d'emblée

- Il est peut-être à Ealdor non ? C'est son anniversaire après tout, il a peut-être voulu rendre visite à sa mère ! proposa Gauvain

- Je ne pense pas non, sinon je serai au courant, le contredit Gaïus

- Je peux envoyer des chevaliers fouiller les environs ? suggéra Arthur

- Non. Nous nous inquiétons peut-être pour rien, et vous ne pouvez pas envoyer des chevaliers pour un serviteur. dit Gaïus

Arthru poussa un long soupir, frustré. Il devait avouer qu'il commençait à être inquiet.

- Alors que pouvons-nous faire ? demanda-t-il

Il y eut un petit silence, que Gauvain brisa :

- Eh bien faites comme vous voulez, mais moi, je pars à sa recherche !

Il s'en alla sans même attendre une réponse.

- Je l'accompagne, il a raison. Peut-être que ce crétin est en sécurité dans le château et que nous nous inquiétons pour rien, mais rien ne coûte de vérifier où il est, dit Arthur

Il inclina la tête vers Gaïus et embrassa Gwen, avant d'aller rejoindre Gauvain aux écuries, pour prendre des chevaux. En le voyant arriver, le chevalier sourit :

- Vous venez finalement ?

- Evidemment, répliqua Arthur

Tous deux enfourchèrent leurs montures, et galopèrent en direction de la forêt. Ils ne savaient pas vraiment où aller, alors ils décidèrent de laisser le hasard faire les choses.

Soudain, Gauvain arrêta brutalement son cheval. Il fit signe à Arthur de l'imiter et de se taire, puis montra du doigt quelque chose. Ou plutôt _quelqu'un_. C'était Agravain. Arthur lança un regard étonné à Gwaine : il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il ne voulait pas signaler à son oncle qu'ils étaient ici.

Mais il devait avouer qu'il se demandait ce qu'il faisait ici. Son Oncle n'était-il pas censé s'occuper des affaires qu'il lui avait confié ? Il décida de faire la méthode de Gauvain, qui apparemment avait décidé de suivre Agravain, même si cela l'agaçait que Gwaine soit si peu confiant vis à vie de son Oncle.

Gauvain, de son côté se méfiait d'Agravain depuis qu'il l'avait surpris avec Gaïus. Il n'était pas totalement convaincu de son excuse, et ne lui faisait certainement pas confiance. Alors tant pis si Arthur n'était pas content, l'important était de retrouver Merlin et peut-être que cet homme savait où il était .

Laissant une distance raisonnable entre eux, ils suivirent donc l'Oncle d'Arthur.

Ils finirent par voir l'homme s'arrêter, et descendre de sa monture pour entrer dans une sorte de cabane à l'air lugubre. Descendant tous deux, ils s'approchèrent et tentèrent d'écouter ce qui se passait à l'intérieur, en vain.

- Vous avez déjà vu cette cabane ? demanda Gauvain

- Non, jamais, répondit Arthur, c'est bizarre, qu'est-ce que mon Oncle peut bien faire à un tel endroit ?

- Nous allons vite le découvrir, annonça Gauvain

Il ouvrit doucement la porte, et entra, suivi de près par Arthur. Ils entendaient à présent des voix, mais ne voyaient pas les personnes à qui elles appartenaient. Elles devaient être dans la pièce voisine de celle où ils étaient, bien que ça ait l'air très petit.

Sur la pointe des pieds, ils s'avancèrent au maximum et trouvèrent la cachette parfaite. Un gros meuble était posé juste entre les deux pièces, qui n'avait pas de mur pour les séparer. Il suffisait de se cacher derrière et regarder discrètement ce qui se passait.

Les deux hommes s'empressèrent donc de se cacher. Alors qu'ils tentaient de s'installer de sorte à ce que s'il y avait un problème, ils puissent surgir, ils se figèrent soudain,car ils reconnurent tous deux trois voix familières : Morgane, Agravain et Merlin.

D'abord interdit, Arthur se dit qu'ils étaient tous des traîtres. Son Oncle, Merlin... mais à peine eut-il eu cette pensée qu'il se ressaisit. Merlin devait être prisonnier de Morgane et son Oncle... en proie à une sorte de chantage !

- Quelles sont les nouvelles Agravain ? demanda la voix froide de Morgane

- Pour le moment, la disparition de Merlin passe inaperçue.

- Et Arthur ?

- Il n'a rien remarqué non plus Dame Morgane. Il croit qu'il est à la taverne.

Arthur se dit que son Oncle, s'il les avait espionné, devait avoir manqué la partie où il était allé à la taverne du coin afin de vérifier s'il y était.

Morgane rit :

- Tu restes tellement loyal pour _ça _? Arthur ne doit pas tellement se préoccuper de toi s'il n'a même pas remarqué ta disparition !

Arthur ressentit une colère froide envers Morgane . Elle n'avait pas le droit de dire ça ! Gauvain posa alors une main sur son épaule, comme s'il avait capté ses pensées, ce qui devait être le cas.

- Je ne vous dirai rien concernant Arthur ou le royaume, répliqua Merlin

Arthur frissonna. La voix de son ami semblait épuisée. Que lui avait donc fait Morgane ?

- C'est ce qu'on va voir, rétorqua-t-elle

Arthur bougea silencieusement afin de mieux voir ce qu'elle allait faire. Il la vit se reculer et put voir Merlin, ligoté sur une chaise. Elle prononça un sort qu'il ne comprit pas, mais l'instant d'après, Merlin semblait souffrir. Il réussit à contenir ses cris pendant quelques secondes, mais il craqua bien vite.

Arthur sentit la main de Gauvain sur son épaule se crisper. Comme il le comprenait. Il mourrait d'envie d'aller libérer Merlin, mais s'il le faisait comme ça, sans aucun plan, nul doutes que lui-même serait pris au piège avec le chevalier, et il n'auraient aucune chances de s'en sortir.

Le sort de Morgane s'arrêta alors :

- Qu'est-ce qu'Arthur prépare ?

- Ri... rien qui... ne vous concerne, répondit-il difficilement

- Agravain, partez, dit-elle soudain, je veux être seule avec lui.

- Mais ma Dame... protesta-t-il

- Partez, je n'ai plus besoin de vous pour le moment, continuez à surveiller Arthur et prévenez-moi s'il y a quoique ce soit d'anormal.

S'inclinant, Agravain partit, sans remarquer que Arthur et Gauvain étaient derrière le meuble.

- Après toutes ces tortures, tu refuses toujours de me dire une simple information, fit-elle presque admirative, tu es vraiment loyal. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi es-tu si loyal envers lui ? Tu n'es que son serviteur, rien de plus !

Les doigts du Roi effleurèrent inconsciemment son épée.

- Je vous l'ai déjà dit la dernière fois que nous nous sommes vus. Vous ne comprendriez pas.

- Tu peux toujours essayer de m'expliquer. Et je serais toi, je le ferais, cela me ferait faire une pause avant de reprendre la torture.

Pendant un instant, on entendit que la respiration difficile de Merlin. Mais il se décida à répondre :

- Je suis loyal envers mes amis. Arthur en fait parti, même si c'est un Roi. C'est aussi simple que ça.

Morgane l'observa un instant :

- J'étais une de tes amies. Tu n'es pas resté loyal envers moi.

- C'était entre vous et des tas d'autres amis, en plus des habitants de Camelot Morgane. J'ai choisi le bon camps à qui être loyal, contrairement à vous. Et avant cet empoisonnement, j'ai toujours cherché à vous aider. Le petit druide, ou à la découverte de pouvoirs, j'ai toujours été là pour vous. Tout ce qui arrive est votre faute.

Arthur était perplexe. Empoisonnement ? La découverte de ses pouvoirs ? Choisir ? Que voulait dire Merlin par tout cela ?

- En effet. Et je ne sais pas pourquoi tu as fait tout ça pour moi, puisque tu es du côté d'un homme qui n'aime pas la magie.

- J'ai fait cela car à l'époque, vous étiez une de mes amies Morgane, répondit la voix lasse de Merlin

Morgane l'observa de nouveau attentivement, puis répliqua :

- Mais tu mens. Tu n'es pas aussi loyal envers Arthur car il est soi-disant ton ami. Il y a autre chose.

- Et vous allez me torturer pour savoir ce que c'est ça aussi ? ironisa Merlin

- Peut-être bien. J'ai tout mon temps tu sais. _Torfienta _! lança-t-elle soudain

Arthur vit alors la respiration de Merlin se faire plus difficile qu'elle ne l'était alors. Il s'étouffait ! Il n'arrivait pas à respirer, cela se voyait, il luttait pour chaque respirations.

- Maintenant tu sais ce que ça m'a fait, fit la voix de Morgane

Arthur hésita sérieusement à révéler sa présence et tenter quelque chose. Morgane ne semblait pas vouloir lever le sort, et Merlin, qui jusque là s'efforçait de rester calme, commençait à avoir l'air paniqué. Arthur, même si Morgane était de dos, pouvait très bien l'imaginer sourire. Au bout d'un temps interminable, elle leva enfin le sort, et Merlin s'empressa d'inspirer de grandes bouffées d'oxygène.

- Maintenant dis-moi qu'est-ce qu'Arthur prépare, dit-elle d'une voix dure

- Non, répliqua-t-il entêté

Arthur ne savait même pas quelle information Morgane voulait, comment Merlin pourrait-il le savoir ?

Morgane fit un mouvement sec du poignet, et la chaise sur laquelle Merlin était assis vola brutalement jusqu'au mur, avec l'occupant. Le serviteur était donc contre le mur, mal en point.

Morgane s'approcha lentement de lui, l'air menaçante :

- J'ai été suffisamment patiente jusqu'à maintenant, et tu vas me dire ce qu'Arthur fabrique ou...

- Ou bien quoi ? Vous allez me torturer ? Me tuer ? Je me fiche de tout cela ! cracha Merlin

- Ou j'irai en personne jusqu'à ton village natal pour y éliminer chaque homme, chaque femme et chaque enfants qui y habitera, en commençant par ta mère. Et je sais parfaitement où est Ealdor, pour y être allé, dit-elle calmement, un sourire narquois sur ses lèvres

Merlin pâlit. Arthur le vit lancer un regard haineux à Morgane, et se mordre la lèvre, ne sachant visiblement pas quoi faire. Après un long silence, lourd de tension, il répondit enfin :

- Très bien. Je vais vous dire ce qu'Arthur veut faire.

Le Roi pâlit. Qu'est-ce que Merlin allait divulguer ? D'un côté, il était soulagé que Merlin cède, il n'en pouvait plus de le voir se faire torturer, et il était hors de question qu'on sacrifie tout un village simplement pour lui. Mais de l'autre, il se demandait si l'information que Merlin allait livrer à Morgane était importante.

- Il prévoit d'épouser Gwen. Gwen, vous vous souvenez, votre ancienne servante et amie ? Celle à qui vous confiez presque tout ? Celle qui a toujours été là pour vous ? demanda-t-il d'un ton provoquant

- Continue, ordonna Morgane, impassible

- Il prévoit d'unifier la terre d'Albion, une terre de paix et de prospérité. Il réintégrera la magie à Camelot. Il sera un excellent Roi. Tout le contraire de vous en faite.

Arthur regardait la scène, bouche-bée. Comment ça, réintégrer la magie ? Qu'était-ce Albion ? Pourquoi Merlin paraissait-il aussi assuré de ses paroles ?

- C'est que ce que tu penses. Mais jamais il ne le fera. Il déteste la magie et tout ce qui s'y rapporte. Je réintégrerai la magie à Camelot, nous serons le royaume le plus puissant que le monde ait connu ! Mais pour cela, j'ai besoin de quelques informations concernant Arthur.

- C'est là toute la différence entre vous et Arthur. Arthur ne cherche pas à être le royaume le plus puissant, il cherche simplement le bien-être de son peuple !

- Il ne réintégrera jamais la magie à Camelot ! Pourquoi donc penses-tu cela ?

- Parce que je sais qu'il se rendra compte que tout ceux qui pratiquent la magie ne sont pas tous . mauvais !

- Tout comme Uther l'a réalisé ? ironisa Morgane

- Arthur n'est pas comme son père ! Et si vous n'étiez pas si pleine d'amertume et de haine, vous le verriez !

Morgane le regarda, dédaigneuse, et murmura, un sourire narquois sur les lèvres :

- Reprenons où nous en étions. Je t'ai sous-estimé c'est vrai, je t'ai lancé beaucoup de sorts mais tu as continué à résister. Mais vois-tu j'ai découvert il y a quelques jours un vieux livre dans les affaires que ma sœur m'a laissée. Et il y a un sort qui m'intrigue, j'aimerais en voir les effets, et je pense que tu seras parfait pour m'aider.

- _Inflamiendo !_

Dans un premier temps, Merlin ne ressentit rien et se demanda si le sortilège avait marché, tout comme Arthur et Gauvain. Mais petit à petit, il sentit quelque chose. Oh ce n'était rien de bien méchant, juste quelque chose qui le gênait. Mais cela augmenta peu à peu, très lentement.

Au bout d'un moment, Merlin commença à avoir mal. La douleur augmenta, augmenta, augmenta et il ne put retenir une grimace.

- Ce n'est que le début, sourit Morgane

La douleur se transforma en une brûlure. Un gémissement de douleur s'échappa alors de ses lèvres.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-il difficilement

- J'ai lu que ce sortilège demandait de la patience, mais que ça en valait la peine, car la victime sur qui il est appliqué ressent une douleur qui augmente peu à peu, jusqu'à devenir insupportable. Et le sort varie en fonction des personnes, il dépasse le seuil de douleur qu'elles peuvent tolérer. Tu verras, bientôt tu me supplieras de le lever. Et inutile de te dire que c'est de la magie noire bien-sûr.

Merlin, en effet se sentait maintenant brûler de l'intérieur, et à présent, son visage était crispé par la douleur.

Arthur regardait la scène, comme pétrifié. Il ne parvenait pas à croire que Merlin se laissait torturer pour lui. Gauvain, derrière lui, n'en menait pas large non plus. Ils entendirent soudain des halètements de douleur venant de Merlin. Le chevalier voulut alors se lever, mais Arthur l'en empêcha en le retenant fermement par le bras. Devant le regard du Roi, Gwaine sembla retrouver la raison, et abandonna l'idée de venir en aide à Merlin, bien que cela leur en coûte à tous deux.

Le Roi ne savait pas quoi faire. Il fallait trouver un plan et vite. Merlin souffrait, et malgré sa détermination, il n'allait pas tenir éternellement, il le savait. Mais que pouvaient-il faire ? Ils ne pouvaient pas gagner seuls contre Morgane, mais ils ne pouvaient plus bouger maintenant sans attirer son attention, et il ne voulait certainement pas laisser son ami seul !

Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées par un cri. Qui provenait de Merlin. Il haletait en luttant, mais ne pouvait malgré tout retenir ses cris. Arthur aperçut même des larmes couler. Il frissonna. Son serviteur, ou plutôt _ son ami _ne pleurait pas souvent, ou alors c'était pour des choses graves. Encore que... il n'avait toujours pas compris ses larmes pour le Seigneur des Dragons ! Merlin avait pourtant déjà vu des inconnus mourir, mais il n'avait jamais pleuré pour autant ! Il avait été plutôt mal à l'aise, et avait décidé d'ignorer ses larmes ce jour là, et n'en était pas très fier...

Mais cette fois, Merlin pleurait de douleur. Jamais il ne l'avait vu pleurer de douleur. _Jamais. _Il se promit que Morgane paierait un jour. Il entendit sa voix moqueuse :

- Tu veux toujours ne rien dire ?

Elle attendit la réponse, sans stopper le sort pour autant. Il vit Merlin secouer furieusement la tête. D'accord, Arthur avait l'habitude de l'obstination insupportable de son valet. Mais là, il était vraiment surpris et admiratif. Lui, aurait-il tenu ? Il ne le savait pas, mais la douleur semblait vraiment intense. Merlin allait cependant céder à un moment, c'était certain. Si ce sortilège poussait au delà des limites de la douleur de quelqu'un, il se doutait que personne ne pouvait y résister éternellement.

Morgane, elle, attendait patiemment, sans ressentir la moindre douleur. Soudain, sans crier gare, les cris de Merlin devinrent des véritables hurlements. Des vases, des pots, tout ce qui était fragile dans la pièce se brisa. Arthur fut figé d'effroi. « Non, non, ce n'était pas possible, ce devait être Morgane... » Derrière lui, il sentit très bien Gauvain être dans le même état que lui.

Sur le coup, Morgane leva le sort.

- Comment as-tu fait ça ? siffla-t-elle

Alors c'était bien Merlin. Il pratiquait la magie ! Il le regarda reprendre lentement son souffle, se remettant avec peine de la douleur infligée.

- Je n'ai rien fait, nia-t-il

Arthur fut encore une fois étonné. Si toutes les preuves n'étaient pas contre lui, on aurait pu le croire. Il savait mentir lorsqu'il le voulait apparemment.

- Si tu as fait quelque chose... et je vais te dire comment : Tu es un sorcier !

Merlin se contenta de regarder Morgane, qui était stupéfaite. Elle se mit alors à rire :

- Qui l'aurait cru ? Toi ? Faire de la magie ? Mais que dirait Arthur s'il te voyait ? Et tu penses qu'il rétablira la magie à Camelot ? Tu es bien naïf. Sous prétexte que tu es son ami, tu penses qu'il t'épargneras s'il le découvre ?

Merlin attendit qu'elle se reprenne, visiblement agacé. Morgane poursuivit :

- Où et quand as-tu appris la magie ?

Merlin haussa un sourcil. Elle pensait qu'il avait _appris _la magie ? Elle faisait partie de lui !

- Je n'ai appris la magie nulle part.

Sans crier gare, Arthur vit ses yeux se dorer, et la seconde d'après, Morgane fut projeté brutalement contre le meuble derrière lequel ils étaient cachés. Forcément, le meuble bougea, révélant Gauvain et lui-même. Merlin écarquilla les yeux, et en fut bouche-bée. Arthur regarda la silhouette de Morgane. Elle était assommée. Mais certainement pas pour longtemps. Il regarda Merlin, qui malgré le fait qu'il fuyait son regard, tentait d'enlever ses liens maladroitement.

Alors il s'approcha lentement. Que devait-il faire ? Le laisser ici ? Le libérer ? Le bannir ? Le... tuer ? Après tout, la magie était encore proscrite à Camelot, et il n'aimait pas la magie. Ou du moins, il le croyait... il n'était plus vraiment sûr de ce qu'il pensait en faite...

- Sire ? demanda Merlin

Arthur savait que Merlin se demandait ce qu'il allait faire. Il prit alors la décision de ne pas le laisser ici. Morgane pourrait le retourner contre lui, ou pire, le torturer encore et encore, et malgré que Merlin soit un sorcier, il ne souhaitait ces tortures à personne, pas même son pire ennemi.

Il détacha Merlin et voyant que son serviteur allait parler, il le coupa d'un ton froid et ferme :

- Plus tard.

Le Roi regarda alors Morgane. C'était l'occasion de l'emprisonner, de lui donner un châtiment... Mais si elle se réveillait pendant le trajet, c'était trop dangereux. Une chose à la fois. Il s'occuperait de Morgane un autre jour mais pour l'heure... seul Merlin comptait.

Silencieux, ils reprirent leurs montures, Merlin étant sur la même que Gauvain, qui était étonnement aussi silencieux.

Ils rentrèrent à Camelot sans échanger le moindre mot. Arrivés au château, Arthur ordonna à Gauvain de surveiller Merlin. Lui, avait besoin d'un moment seul pour réfléchir.

Gauvain regarda Merlin, qui était mal à l'aise. Le chevalier finit par siffler d'un ton froid :

- Comment as-tu pu ?

Merlin fut surpris de son ton. Il s'était bien sûr attendu à de la colère, mais entendre Gauvain parler comme ça surprenait, lui qui était d'ordinaire chaleureux.

- Je...

- Comment as-tu pu me cacher cela ?

Merlin le regarda fixement. Il pensait qu'il était en colère car il était un sorcier.

- Je le devais. Si quelqu'un avait appris que n'importe qui le savait, et que je me serais fait prendre, ça n'aurait pas seulement été moi sur le bûcher, et tu aurais condamné de trahison.

- Merlin ! Je suis ton ami ! Je me fiche du danger que j'aurais couru si je l'avais su ! Je pensais que tu me faisais confiance !

C'était le cas. Mais il avait le droit d'avoir ses secrets, comme tout le monde non ?

- Je te fais confiance ! Mais je n'ai jamais révélé ma magie à personne ! Pas même à Gwen !

- Et Gaïus ?

Merlin baissa les yeux. Il devrait répondre que Gaïus ne savait pas,mais il savait très bien que Gauvain le savait et ne le croirait pas.

- Et pourquoi n'as-tu pas utilisé ta magie plus tôt ? demanda-t-il d'un ton brusque

- Morgane aurait été au courant. Je ne devais l'utiliser qu'en cas d'extrême nécessité. Mais je n'ai pas réussi à contrôler ma magie...

- Merlin... soupira Gauvain, tu aurais dû utiliser ta magie plus tôt au lieu de continuer à souffrir...

Merlin regarda Gauvain, surpris. Roulant des yeux, Gauvain lui donna une accolade amicale.

Arthur était dans ses appartements, en train de faire les 100 pas. Il ne pouvait pas y croire. Merlin était un sorcier ! Comment avait-il pu lui cacher ça ? Comment avait-il pu venir à Camelot ? Comment avait-il pu devenir son ami ?

Il ne savait plus quoi penser. La magie était mauvaise. On le lui avait toujours dit. Mais était-ce vraiment le cas pour Merlin ? Après tout, il y avait eu plusieurs cas où Arthur n'avait pas été convaincu que les gens pratiquant la magie devaient être exécutés, comme pour les enfants...

Mais Merlin n'était pas un enfant. Que devait-il faire ? La loi était claire : Il devrait l'exécuter. Mais cela ne le convainquait pas plus que ça. Le bannir ? Peut-être était-ce la solution ?

Perdu dans ses pensées, Arthur ne se rendit pas compte que Morgane était cachée dans sa chambre murmurant une incantation.

**Note : Voilouuuuch ! Alors rendez-vous à la prochaine partie ! * fait un regard du chat potté de Shreck* Reviews ?**


	3. Chapter 3: Final

**Notes : Coucou tout le monde ! Je vous remercie d'abord de vos reviews, et de m'avoir suivi jusque là =) j'espère que cette dernière partie vous plaira ;) et désolé du temps mis à le publier, mais je devais d'abord terminer une fanfic très importante avant. Bref, bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 3 :

Gauvain observa Merlin quelques instants. Celui-ci vacillait légèrement sur ses jambes, sans doute épuisé et très courbaturé par les sortilèges qu'il avait dû subir. Il s'inquiéta :

- On devrait aller voir Gaïus. Je ne sais pas ce qu'Arthur fabrique, mais j'imagine qu'il saura où on est, ce n'est pas dur à deviner.

- Non c'est bon. Il vaut mieux l'attendre ici, répliqua Merlin

- Merlin.. fit Gauvain en lui lançant un regard d'avertissement

- Je-vais-bien ! articula Merlin, il n'y a pas de raisons de s'inquiéter !

Gauvain haussa un sourcil, et répliqua :

- Très bien. Si tu le prends comme ça...

Et sans plus de cérémonies, il prit Merlin sur ses épaules, comme un sac, de façon à ce qu'il ne puisse pas s'échapper. Celui-ci criait :

- Repose-moi par terre ! Gauvain arrête ! Ce n'est pas un jeu !

- Je sais très bien que ça n'en est pas un merci, rétorqua-t-il, et tu as visiblement besoin d'un médecin ! Alors on y va et je me fiche de tout ce que tu diras, je ne t'écouterai pas !

Merlin abandonna la partie, sachant très bien combien son ami pouvait se montrer têtu parfois. Il se laissa donc porter jusqu'aux appartements de son tuteur, qui accourut rapidement en les voyant arriver.

Il leva un sourcil en voyant le Chevalier porter Merlin qui faisait la tête, mais ne fit aucun commentaires. Gwaine déposa son ami sur la table pour les patients.

- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Gaïus

- Oh rien de particulier. Il a juste été torturé par Morgane pendant je ne sais combien de temps, Arthur, moi et elle avons découvert qu'il était un sorcier, mais sinon tout va bien ! répondit Gauvain d'un ton naturel

Gaïus les dévisagea tour à tour bouche-bée, attendant que quelqu'un surgisse et s'exclame « On rigoooooooooole ! » mais hélas, son souhait ne fut pas réalisé.

Il se ressaisit, et commença à faire son travail. Il examina Merlin, et découvrit quelques blessures, mais rien de très grave. En tout cas sur le plan extérieur. Il demanda à son protégé :

- Est-ce que tu te sens bien ?

- Oui. J'ai juste quelques courbatures mais c'est tout.

- C'est tout ? répéta Gauvain, tu as crié pendant je ne sais combien de temps et même perdu le contrôle de ta magie et tu dis « c'est tout » ?

Gaïus regarda le chevalier, bouche-bée, haussa un sourcil et regarda Merlin l'air sévère. Celui-ci soupira et avoua :

- Bon, je ressens encore quelques brûlures, mais j'imagine que c'est juste les séquelles du sort qu'elle a utilisé ! Cela passera bien !

Le médecin roula des yeux face à l'obstination de Merlin et lui tendit une potion. Celui-ci la prit et la but, mais soudain la porte s'ouvrit brutalement. C'était Arthur, suivi de plusieurs gardes. Merlin entendit alors, comme si c'était un cauchemar :

- Saisissez-le.

Ce ton froid et distant... il ne le connaissait pas. Mortifié, Merlin n'émit aucune protestation lorsque les gardes l'empoignèrent sans ménagement. Ils le traînèrent jusqu'aux cachots, et l'y jetèrent littéralement.

Arthur avait accompagné les gardes qui l'avaient saisi jusqu'aux cachots. Il déclara :

-Ce soir, tu seras exécuté pour acte de sorcellerie selon les lois de Camelot.

Il partit sans attendre la réponse. Merlin l'appelait pourtant, mais il ne se retourna pas.

,;, , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , ,

Gaïus regarda Gwaine :

- Puis-je savoir ce qu'il s'est passé _exactement _?

Le chevalier avait l'air furieux. Il répondit d'un ton abrupt :

- Plus tard, je dois d'abord parler à Arthur, non mais pour qui il se prend ce... ce... ce...

- Gauvain ! l'interrompit Gaïus d'une voix autoritaire, que s'est-il passé ?

Prenant une grande bouffée d'air, il raconta tout ce qu'il s'était passé depuis la disparition de Merlin. Le vieux médecin l'écouta sans l'interrompre d'un air sérieux. Lorsqu'il eut finit, il commenta :

- Cela ne ressemble pas à Arthur.

- Oh que si ça lui ressemble ! Son père était comme ça, il détestait la magie. Je sais très bien qu'Arthur n'est pas Uther, mais on lui a appris toute sa vie à haïr la magie ! Cela ne devrait même pas nous étonner qu'il se comporte comme ça ! s'exclama Gauvain d'un ton furieux

- Gwaine, ne laisse pas la colère te contrôler ! fit Gaïus d'un ton sérieux, nous aurons besoin de tout notre sang-froid pour résoudre cette affaire et pester contre Arthur ne changera rien, si ce n'est peut-être aggraver la situation s'il t'entend.

- Mais pourquoi donc se comporte-t-il comme ça ? Je ne pensais pas qu'il irait jusque là !

Gaïus s'apprêta à répondre, mais la porte s'ouvrit brutalement. C'était Guenièvre, qui semblait paniquée :

- Que s'est-il passé ? Pourquoi dit-on que Merlin est un sorcier et qu'il va être mis à mort ?

- Demandez donc à Arthur ! répliqua Gauvain, c'est à cause de lui tout ça maintenant !

Gwen fronça des sourcils :

- Comment ça ?

Gaïus lui expliqua les événements et sa mine devient surprise :

- Il a fait ça ? Mais... c'est... ce n'est pas logique, il n'est pas comme ça !

- Il semblerait que si, répondit Gauvain d'un ton sombre

- Ou peut-être pas ! rétorqua Gaïus

- Que voulez vous dire ? demanda Guenièvre

- Ne vous ait-il pas venu à l'esprit qu'Arthur puisse être ensorcelé ?

Les mines de Gauvain et Guenièvre se firent surprises, mais Gwen s'exclama :

- Mais oui, bien-sûr ! Vous avez raison ! Cela ne peut-être que ça ! Mais qui pourrait l'avoir ensorcelé ?

- Morgane ! C'est la seule qui ait pu faire ça ! Enfin... pas la seule, mais comme par hasard nous venons de la voir, et juste après, Arthur est étrange... dit Gauvain

- Ne vous hâtez pas si vite. Peut-être n'est-ce pas elle, il reste malgré tout la possibilité qu'Arthur soit bel et bien lui-même...

- Nous devons quand même essayer ! s'exclama Gauvain déterminé, nous ne pouvons pas abandonner Merlin !

- Je peux aller parler à Arthur... pour essayer de deviner s'il est bel et bien lui-même ou non... proposa Guenièvre

- Vas-y... mais sois prudente, capitula Gaïus

- Et moi je vais essayer d'aller rendre visite à Merlin !

- Hors de question, Arthur ne voudra jamais cela, il sait très bien de quel côté vous êtes ! s'écria Gaïus

- Moi, je peux y aller. Je suis certaine qu'il me laissera y aller si je lui dit que j'ai besoin de comprendre le pourquoi de cette trahison...

- Fais attention alors. Tu pourras très bien être écoutée lorsque tu t'adresseras à Merlin... essaie d'utiliser un code, lui recommanda Gaïus

- Si tu arrives à voir Merlin alors donne-lui cela de ma part s'il-te-plaît, demanda Gauvain à Guenièvre

Il lui donna un morceau de papier qu'elle prit. Elle lui promit de le donner à Meriln dès qu'elle pourrait.

,;, , , , , , , , ,, , , , , ,, , , ,, , ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Tournant en rond dans ses appartements, Arthur entendit soudain quelqu'un frapper à sa porte. Il l'ouvrit abruptement pour découvrir Guenièvre, avec un air crispé. Sans un mot, il la laissa entrer. Si la jeune femme était étonnée de recevoir un tel accueil, elle n'en montra rien.

- Que fais-tu ici ? demanda Arthur en refermant la porte

- Est-ce vrai ce qu'on dit partout dans le château ? Que vous avez fait arrêté Merlin ?

- Oui, c'est vrai, répondit-il d'un ton irrité, as-tu quelque chose à y redire ?

- Non, non, s'empressa-t-elle de dire, mais je... j'étais simplement étonnée que vous l'ayez condamné à la mort...

- Je ne donne pas de traitement de faveur ! Comme les autres, Merlin n'avait qu'à respecter la loi !

- Je ne dis pas le contraire, répliqua-t-elle calmement, mais pourquoi ne pas l'avoir tué là-bas, dans le repaire de Morgane ?

- Je n'avais pas de temps à perdre. Elle pouvait se réveiller à tout moment. Et de plus, il fallait que tout le monde sache qu'en réalité, ils côtoyaient un traître depuis tout ce temps.

Arthur avait une voix dure. Guenièvre était partagée. Cette autorité ressemblait à Arthur, mais ses paroles étaient plutôt sévères. Et quelque chose dans ses yeux avait changé...elle ne saurait exactement dire, mais elle avait l'impression qu'ils étaient plus foncés que d'habitude...

- Il ne vous a jamais fait de mal, dit-elle

- Il l'aurait fait un jour ou l'autre, je suppose qu'il attendait un moment pour le faire tout simplement.

- Non ! Vous le connaissez Arthur, je suis certaine que...

- Il suffit ! la coupa Arthur d'un ton furieux, je ne veux plus entendre parler de cette affaire. Ce soir, tout sera réglé.

La jeune servante sut que c'était la fin de l'entretien. En ouvrant la porte, elle demanda néanmoins :

- Ai-je l'autorisation d'aller le voir ? Je voudrais savoir pourquoi il nous a menti durant tout ce temps.

Le Roi faillit contester, mais au dernier moment, il se rétracta, comme fatigué :

- Oui. Mais pas plus de 10 minutes.

Il écrivit quelque chose sur un papier, et y appliqua le sceau royal. Il le donna à Gwen, qui le remercie d'un sourire tremblant, et partit de ses appartements.

L'ancienne servante de Dame Morgane se rendit aux cachots, et donna à son tour le mot d'Arthur aux gardes. Ceux-ci lui firent un signe de tête positif. Elle leur sourit poliment, et se précipita à la cellule de son ami. Celui-ci était assis sur la paille, l'air complètement dévasté. Le cœur lourd, Gwen l'appela :

- Merlin !

Il releva brusquement la tête et bondit d'où il était pour se coller aux barreaux :

- Guenièvre ! Que fais-tu ici ? Comment as-tu...

- Plus tard ! le coupa-t-elle, écoute, nous pensons que Arthur a été ensorcelé par Morgane !

- Non c'est la vérité. J'ai bel et bien pratiqué la magie Guenièvre, répondit-il d'un air sombre

Celle-ci roula des yeux :

- Oui, je le sais, on me l'a confirmé ! Mais je parle de son comportement. Même en apprenant ton secret, qui soi-disant passant, que tu aurais du me dire depuis longtemps, il n'aurait pas réagi comme ça...

- Il a été élevé toute sa vie comme ça, il est pleinement conscient de ses actes, répliqua Merlin

- Certainement pas ! s'exclama-t-elle, Merlin, tu le connais mieux que quiconque avec moi, tu sais qu'il n'aurait jamais fait ça !

- On ne peut pas le savoir ! Pourquoi crois-tu que je n'ai jamais rien dit ? Sa réaction face à la magie est imprévisible !

Il avait l'air désespéré, et vraiment triste. Gwen prit sa main entre les barreaux et dit :

- Je te jure qu'on va trouver une solution.

Merlin eut un sourire amer, comme si ce qu'elle disait était impossible.

- Tu ne vas pas mourir. Je ne tolérerais jamais une chose pareille ! insista-t-elle

Ces paroles étaient semblables à celles de Merlin quelques années auparavant, lorsque c'était elle, la condamnée. Le jeune sorcier sembla s'en rendre aussi compte, car il sourit. Soudain, un garde apparut :

- C'est la fin de la visite.

Guenièvre prit alors le papier que Gauvain lui avait donné, qui était plié en quatre et le donna à Merlin en lui soufflant :

- De la part de Gauvain.

Elle serra une dernière fois la main de Merlin puis la lâcha et s'en alla, avec un dernier regard réconfortant pour son ami.

,;, , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , ,, , , , , ,, , , ,, , , ,, , , , , , , , , ,

La jeune servante rentra dans les appartements de Gaïus, où les deux hommes l'attendaient.

- Alors ? demanda Gauvain

- Alors je ne sais plus quoi penser. Arthur a l'air lui-même mais... en même temps si différent... soupira-t-elle

- Raconte-nous exactement ce qu'il s'est passé mot pour mot, conseilla Gaïus

Elle s'exécuta et raconta tout, y compris la rencontre avec Merlin. Après qu'elle eut fini, le vieux médecin semblait songeur, et Gauvain furieux.

- En effet cette histoire n'est pas très claire... marmonna Gaïus, je pense que nous devrions...

- Libérer Merlin tant qu'il en est encore temps ! s'exclama Gwaine, nous ne pouvons pas le laisser là ! Il est évident qu'Arthur compte réellement l'exécuter, ensorcelé ou pas !

- Nous risquons de très graves ennuis, répliqua Gaïus, alors ressaisissez-vous si vous voulez nous aider Gauvain ! Ne laissez pas la colère décider pour vous !

- Nous allons sauver Merlin, intervint Guenièvre de sa voix douce, mais nous devons nous calmer.

-... Vous avez raison... c'est juste que... tout ça... c'est beaucoup d'un coup, sourit tristement le chevalier

Il y eut un petit silence apaisant, que Gwaine finit par briser :

- Gaïus, si Arthur est ensorcelé, comment le désensorceler ?

- Je ne sais pas. Cela dépend de l'enchantement. Il en existe plusieurs vous savez...

- Alors récapitulons. Ce serait un sortilège capable d'influencer Arthur, mais sans pour autant totalement le changer, car malgré tout, Arthur semble lui-même. Je doute donc que Morgane ait utilisé la même chose que lorsqu'elle avait contrôlé Merlin... réfléchit Guenièvre

Le médecin bondit presque soudain pour aller chercher un livre. Il tourna les pages en grommelant des choses incompréhensives, et montra ce qu'il avait trouvé aux deux autres personnes présentes dans la pièce.

Guenièvre et Gauvain se regardèrent, l'air hésitant, avant de lire ce que Gaïus leur montrait :

- Le sortilège de clangry est un sort très difficile à lancer. Il sert à augmenter la colère de la personne visée au maximum. Si la personne est calme au moment du sort, cela ne marche pas, mais si elle est dans un certain état, le sort fonctionne normalement et la victime est aveuglée par la colère, lut Guenièvre à voix haute

- Vous pensez qu'Arthur est une victime de ce sort ? demanda Gauvain

- Oui, très certainement. Cela expliquerait pourquoi il reste lui-même mais en même temps qu'il ne l'est pas.

- Comment défaire cela ? demanda Guenièvre

- Il n'y a pas de contre-sort... répondit Gaïus d'un ton ennuyé, mais tous les ensorcellements peuvent être brisés !

- Mais nous n'avons pas le temps de trouver cette solution ! s'exclama Guenièvre d'un ton pressant, le soir est bientôt tombé Gaïus !

Aucun des deux ne remarqua l'air concentré de Gauvain, qui avait les sourcils froncés, plongé dans une intense réflexion.

- Laissons tomber un peu le sort, intervint-il posément, Arthur a besoin de parler à Merlin. Il est en colère car il se sent trahi. Même si sa fureur a augmenté, la colère finit toujours par baisser, peu importe jusqu'à quel point on l'est. Cela peut baisser tout seul, ou bien grâce à une bonne discussion, ou...

- Céder à la vengeance, compléta sombrement Gaïus, et le regretter après ou... continuer sur cette voie.

- Alors Gauvain a raison ! Arthur _doit_ parler à Merlin ! Mais comment ? dit Gwen

- C'est là que tu interviens de nouveau, répondit Gauvain, tu es la seule que Arthur pourrait écouter !

- Dans l'état dans lequel il se trouve je ne suis pas sûre que...

- C'est justement parce qu'il est dans cet état que tu dois aller le raisonner ! On ne te demande pas de lui dire d'épargner Merlin. Mais tu dois simplement t'arranger pour qu'il discute avec lui, répliqua Gauvain

Guenièvre les regarda, l'air nerveuse, mais finit par hocher la tête.

- Très bien, lâcha-t-elle

Elle partit tout de suite dans les appartements du Roi. Celui-ci y était toujours, s'occupant de papiers administratifs du Royaume sans doute.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux encore Guenièvre ? lui demanda-t-il d'un ton las

Elle s'approcha du bureau sur lequel il travaillait :

- Vous devez voir Merlin.

Il lâcha la feuille qu'il tenait dans sa main, énervé :

- Je t'ai déjà permis d'aller le voir ! Tu ne crois pas que tu me demandes beaucoup en une seule journée ?

- Est-ce trop vous demander d'aller voir un vieil ami à vous ? répliqua-t-elle, simplement pour vous expliquer...

- Il n'y a rien à expliquer, déclara Arthur d'un ton froid

- Peut-être allez vous condamner un innocent à mourir ! Pourquoi l'exécuter ? Il ne vous a rien fait ! insista Gwen

- Il pratique la magie Guenièvre, rétorqua-t-il

- Et ? En quoi est-ce un crime s'il ne fait de tort à personne ?

- S'il n'en a pas fait, eh bien il en fera.

- Vous ne pensez pas cela, protesta-t-elle, vous avez déjà épargner des personnes coupables de pratiquer la magie, pourquoi ne pas épargner Merlin ?

- Il suffit ! rugit Arthur, la faisant sursauter, Merlin m'a trahi ! Il n'y a rien de plus à dire. Alors Gwen, je te conseille de rester chez toi puisque tu as l'air d'être bien agité.

Il lui ouvrit la porte, l'invitant à sortir. Elle lui jeta un regard plein de regrets, et sortit. Elle s'était emportée. Tout ce qu'elle avait eu à faire était de le convaincre à aller voir Merlin, mais elle s'était laissée elle-même emportée. Elle ne supportait pas qu'Arthur parle comme ça de Merlin. C'était si inhabituel ! Le cœur lourd, elle revint dans les appartements de Gaïus annoncer la nouvelle de son échec.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas ta faute... à ta place, j'aurais sans doute frapper Arthur, plaisanta Gauvain

- Mais qu'allons-nous faire maintenant ? gémit-elle

- Nous pourrions tenter de faire évader Merlin, suggéra Gauvain

- Non. Arthur serait capable de le poursuivre dans tous les royaumes, et c'est bien trop compliqué, répondit Gaïus

Les trois amis se regardèrent, l'air désespéré, ne sachant pas quoi faire.

,;, , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , ,

Merlin regarda le soleil se coucher lentement par la petite ouverture de sa cellule, condamnée par des barreaux. Ce soir, il ne reverrait plus le soleil. Pourtant ce n'était pas ce qui le préoccupait le plus. C'était Arthur. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'il en arriverait là. En faite, il n'avait jamais su prévoir sa réaction, car dans ce genre de cas, les réactions des gens étaient imprévisibles.

Arthur était son ami, il l'avait protégé, et maintenant il allait mourir pour ça. Merlin ressentait une foule d'émotion en lui. Peine, amertume, tristesse... Curieusement, il n'était pas en colère contre le Roi. Au fond, il n'était pas au courant de tout ce qu'il avait fait pour lui, et il venait de découvrir que son plus proche ami pratiquait la magie, cette même magie contre laquelle son père avait lutté chaque jours. Il avait été élevé comme ça après tout. Mais il avait pensé avoir réussi à le changer durant toutes ces années...

Un bruit de pas l'interrompit dans ses sombres pensées. Deux gardes, suivis de Arthur arrivaient. Le cœur de Merlin fit un bond dans sa poitrine. C'était l'heure. La mine fermée, le Roi ordonna d'un geste aux gardes de saisir Merlin, et fit demi-tour, sans parler à son ancien ami. Celui-ci voulait pourtant parler à Arthur. Pas pour lui demander de l'épargner, non, loin de là, mais tout simplement pour s'expliquer, comprendre.

- Arthur... tenta-t-il

Il ne se retourna même pas. Il l'ignorait. Le cœur de Merlin se remplit de colère. Il pourrait au moins lui accorder une seule discussion ! Il retenta mais sans succès. Les gardes serrèrent un peu plus ses bras, pour lui signifier de se taire.

- Moi qui pensais avoir fait des progrès... mais en faite vous êtes toujours un crétin Royal ! lança Merlin

Les gardes resserrèrent leur emprise sur ses bras, lui arrachant une grimace de douleur. Cependant, Arthur s'était retourné cette fois retourné, l'air furieux. Il fit signe aux gardes de le lâcher.

- Laissez-nous.

Les deux hommes s'exécutèrent et partirent de la pièce. Merlin et Arthur étaient seuls. Un silence s'était installé. Arthur regardait d'un œil noir son ancien serviteur.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? lui demanda-t-il sèchement

- Comprendre, répliqua Merlin

- Il n'y a rien à comprendre. Tu es un sorcier, et ta place est sur le bûcher.

- Oh non c'est plus que ça et vous le savez. Arthur je suis votre ami, jamais je n'ai cherché à vous nuire en quelconque façons...

- Peut-être pas aujourd'hui, mais qui sait ce qu'il adviendra de demain ?

- Vous savez que je n'aurais jamais fait cela, rétorqua Merlin, vous qui avez été témoin de la scène avec Morgane, vous avez pu constater que j'ai refusé jusqu'au bout !

- Morgane aussi aurait fait ça des années auparavant. Et vois ce qu'elle est devenue aujourd'hui, dit Arthur

- Morgane était perdue. Moi je ne le suis pas. Je sais que jamais je nous aurais trahi. Alors je répète ma question : Pourquoi ? Vous avez déjà épargné des gens pratiquant la magie avant, alors pourquoi ne faire preuve d'aucune pitié envers un ami ?

- Tu demandes à être épargné ? Tu es encore plus lâche que je ne le pensais, observa Arthur d'un ton dédaigneux

Si ces paroles firent mal à Merlin, il ne le montra pas. A la place, il secoua doucement la tête :

- Je ne demande en aucun cas d'être épargné. Juste comprendre. Quelle est la différence entre moi et ces inconnus ?

- PARCE QUE TOI TU ETAIS MON AMI ! ET DURANT TOUTES CES ANNEES, TU M'AS MENTI MERLIN ! DURANT TOUTES CES ANNES, JE PENSAIS AVOIR UN AMI, JE NE PENSAIS EN AUCUN CAS QUE TU ME TRAHIRAIS COMME CELA !

Il inspira un bon coup pour se calmer et conclut d'une voix dure :

- Tu mérites ce qu'il t'arrive.

Il rappela les gardes sans attendre la réponse de Merlin. Mais celui-ci n'avait de toute façon, rien à répondre. Alors Arthur lui en voulait tellement car il lui avait menti ? Il n'avait jamais pensé que ça le blesserait autant. Le moral au plus bas, il traversa le château, avant d'arriver sur les lieux de l'exécution. De _son_ exécution. Il regarda en déglutissant le bûcher dressé devant lui . Des gens arrivaient déjà. Qu'y avait-il donc de distrayant à regarder une personne mourir par les flammes ? Il ne protesta pas lorsqu'on l'emmena sur le bûcher, et qu'on l'attacha ua poteau. De plus en plus de personnes arrivaient, et Merlin ne remarqua même pas qu'un papier tombait de sa poche tellement il était stressé et triste.

Bientôt, il put apercevoir Gaïus, Gauvain et Guenièvre. Il remarqua avec un petit amusement que le prénom des trois seules personnes qui le soutenaient ici commençait toujours par un « G ». Puis il croisa le regard dur de Arthur, qui n'était pas sur le balcon comme son père, mais à côté du bûcher. Son cœur se serra. Dans les prunelles du jeune Roi, tout ce qu'il voyait avant était de l'affection, de l'amusement, parfois un peu de moquerie... il avait déjà eu droit à ce regard par le passé, comme pour la fois où Arthur avait été ridiculisé devant la Cour en accusant Valiant de tricher et qu'il pensait qu'il lui avait menti, mais cette fois, c'était 100 fois pire. Une telle colère brillait dans ses yeux !

- Citoyen de Camelot, déclara Arthur, par les lois de Camelot, Merlin est condamné à la mort. Voyez quelle peine est réservée à la magie dans ce royaume, et retenez la leçon. Ce n'est pas parce que je suis Roi que ces sanctions sont abolies !

Arthur fit alors signe au porteur de la torche d'enflammer le bûcher. Merlin eut l'impression que le temps se ralentissait. Guenièvre pleurait librement dans les bras de Gaïus, lequel le fixait avec horreur et tristesse. Gauvain était retenu par des gardes, sans doute à cause d'une tentative malheureuse pour le sauver. Merlin songea un instant à utiliser sa magie. Il y renonça tout de suite. Il était bien trop fatigué pour ça, car même s'il n'avait pas utilisé beaucoup de magie aujourd'hui, il avait été longtemps torturé.

Son regard se tourna vers Arthur. Et le temps alla encore plus lentement :

6... Le porteur de la torche fit un pas... le regard de Arthur s'accrocha à un petit papier au sol.

5... Le porteur de la torche fit un autre pas.. Arthur se baissa pour ramasser le papier.

4... Le porteur de la torche se baissa lentement... Arthur ouvrit le papier...

3... Le porteur de la torche mit la torche de façon à ce que le bois s'enflamme. Arthur lut le contenu du papier :

_Bonjour Merlin !_

_Je sais, ce n'est pas drôle d'être coincé dans une cellule, surtout aujourd'hui j'imagine. Mais je tenais à te le dire, et ne prends pas ça comme une réplique ironique, car je suis sincère. J'espère que ça te portera chance ! Alors : Bon anniversaire Merlin ! _

_Gauvain_

2...De la braise commença à apparaître... Arthur cligna des yeux, désorienté. C'était l'anniversaire de Merlin. Les événements de la matinée lui revinrent en un éclair,et son l'amitié et l'importance de Merlin pour lui en même temps. Tout ce que Merlin avait fait pour lui, tout ce qu'il avait fait pour Merlin, tous leurs rires, toute leur complicité... l'intention de lui préparer quelque chose pour son anniversaire, se promettant que Merlin serait heureux, car c'était son _ami_.

1... De petites flammes pas très grandes apparurent... Une larme tomba des yeux d'Arthur, et ses yeux se tintèrent de rouge, pour redevenir aussi bleu et aussi clairs qu'avant.

- ARRETEZ ! s'exclama-t-il

Il enleva sa veste et se précipita vers le bûcher. Il recouvrit les flammes de sa veste, son cœur battant à tout rompre à cause de la peur de perdre son ami. Enfin, elles s'évanouirent complètement, et Arthur se dirigea vers Merlin, toujours attaché, qui le regardait, stupéfait, mais avec un sourire à la.. Merlinesque. Il détacha les liens, et l'ancien condamné lui demanda :

- Pourquoi ce revirement ?

- Tu es mon ami, répondit-il

Après une brève hésitation, il ajouta :

- Je suis désolé.

Un énorme sourire était affiché sur son visage, et Arthur crut qu'il allait l'étreindre. Lui-même en avait envi, mais se retenait. Son peuple était devant lui tout de même ! Et heureusement qu'il n'entendait pas ses paroles.

Arthru vit Agravain s'avancer vers lui, mécontent.

- Sire, que faites-vous, vous êtes...

- Saisissez-le, ordonna Arthur aux gardes

A présent plus du tout aveuglé par la colère, Arthur était même plus voyant. Son Oncle n'avait pas été forcé par Morgane, oh non. Il s'était joué de lui. Il ne savait pas encore quel sort il lui réserverait, mais en attendant, il serait aux cachots. Ignorant les exclamations indignées d'Agravain, il indiqua aux gardes que faire de lui. Il regarda Merlin et songea à son anniversaire. A présent, il était trop tard pour la surprise qu'il voulait lui faire. Cependant, il avait une autre idée de cadeau, qui risquait de faire plaisir à Merlin :

- Citoyens de Camelot... je déclare à partir de ce jour que seuls les personnes pratiquant la magie sont libres de le faire. Les lois concernant la magie sont abolies ! Seuls les personnes coupables de crimes quelconque seront sanctionnées.

Un silence accueillit sa réplique. Mal à l'aise, il entendit néanmoins :

- Longue vie au Roi !

C'était Gauvain. A sa plus grande surprise, son peuple suivit le mouvement, et avait l'air sincèrement heureux. Même les chevaliers, Léon, Perceval... se mirent à applaudir. Merlin le regarda et souffla, ému :

- Merci.

Arthur lui donna un sourire sincère :

- De rien. Bon anniversaire Merlin !


End file.
